Can You Save Me?
by SilenceIsTheKey
Summary: Sakura Haruno hasn't ever been the same since her mother's death. Then she meets the oh-so confusing and mysterious Sasuke Uchiha who seems to know more than he's letting on. Will there be an unlikely pairing? Rated M for possible lemons.
1. Introductions

**Hey! This is my first story, so please cut me some slack! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't get the point in this...oh well! I don't own Naruto or any of the characters (unfortunately), if I did, the manga would be SO different! Trust me.**

**Also, this is rated M for possible lemons!**

* * *

Can you save me?Chapter 1: Introductions

She stared down at her mothers grave. Today was her mothers birthday and, unfortunately the death of her mother. A tear slowly fell from her emerald green eyes. She laid down a cherry blossom, her mothers favourite flower, on top of the grave.

"Happy birthday, mom. I miss and love you," the pink-haired beauty choked out these words.

The young girl remembered all the good times with her mother. Emerarudo, the name of the her mother, was always there for her.

**FLASHBACK**

"Sakura, I want you to remember that even when I'm not physically there for you, I'll always be in your heart. My time is slowly coming to an end, but if you ever need my help, look up at the sky, and I'll be the brightest star there. Just tell me and I'll help you," Emerarudo whispered on her deathbed. "Sakura, I only have a few minutes left , at the most. Remember… I love you and I'm proud of you…"Emerarudo stopped. Her eyes were closed.

"Mom?" Sakura asked quietly. "MOM?Wake up mom, wake up mom."

Sakura was now violently crying. "Mom… Don't leave me. Please, mom. Don't leave me."

"Sakura…" her best friend, Ino, walked up behind Sakura , bent down and hugged Sakura. "I'm sorry, Sakura."

Sakura didn't respond and carried on crying, now onto Ino's shoulder. Ino felt so helpless. She knew it wasn't fair to Sakura. At least, she thought, my family agreed to adopt her—it might not be the same but it'll help.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

It had been 10 years and her pain had healed but the scar would always be there, right in the centre of her heart.

Sakura heard some noise from nearby and looked up to see what was causing the noise. There, some 10 metres away from her, where two boys. One of them, who looked around a year older than her, had raven coloured, duck-butt shaped hair. The other one, who looked in early twenties, had longer, black hair. They both had the same onyx eyes and their hair framed their faces.

They both looked up but Sakura turned her tear-stained face away quickly. But not quickly enough, as the younger boy had seen the wet droplets falling from her eyes.

Sakura continued to sit by her mothers grave—she did this every year. She would spend most of the day by her mothers grave. After some time Sakura heard some footsteps behind her.

"Hey, are you okay?" a deep yet soft voice asked that earnestly sounded concerned.

Sakura, not in the mood for talking, ignored the boy and just continued staring at the gravestone in front of her. The boy sat down next to her and stared at Sakura's face.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the boy looked at the unmoving Sakura, waiting for a response but when he didn't receive one he continued. "My name's Sasuke Uchiha. And you are?"

Sakura decided that ignoring Sasuke wasn't working so she turned to him, taking his outstretched hand and said, "I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Nice to meet you, Sakura," Sasuke said smiling and shaking her soft hand.

"You too, Sasuke," Sakura smilled back and withdrawing her hand from his muscular yet gentle grip.

Was it just her mind playing tricks or did she really feel that electric shock when she touched Sasuke?

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" Sasuke asked.

"Today is moms birthday…and the day of her death," Sakura replied, with another tear falling down her light pink cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you," Sasuke replied, immediately regretting asking.

"It's fine, honest. You didn't know," Sakura reassured him. "So what's your story for coming here?"

"It's my nans birthday aswell," Sasuke said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sakura said, immediately directing her gaze towards the gravestone where she first saw Sasuke.

The older boy/young man was nowhere to be seen.

"It's fine. I don't really remember much about her."

At that moment Sakuras stomach rumbled loudly. She went as red as tomato. Sasuke smirked.

"Want to go grab something to eat," he asked Sakura.

"Yes please," she replied. They both got up and went towards the exit. "So where are we going?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"I was thinking Subway. It's only a ten minute drive from here." Sakura nodded.

Sasuke led her towards a midnight blue, mercedes convertible. Sakura stared at the car in awe.

Sasuke saw the surprise on her face and, with a smirk, asked, "You like my ride?"

Sakura tore her eyes away from the car and looked incredulously at Sasuke and said, "This is yours? Its amazing.

Sasuke grinned, got in the car and opened the passenger door and said, "Get in, Sakura," and put his seatbelt on. Sakura climbed into the car, closed the door and buckled her seatbelt. Sasuke turned the car on and started driving.

"So, Sakura, what do you drive?" Sasuke asked her nonchalantly.

"I don't drive anything 'cause I'm only fifteen. How old are you?" she asked him.

"I turned sixteen around a month ago."

"Well happy belated birthday!"

"Thanks. We're here."

They both got out and walked into subway and oredered their sandwiches and then sat down at a table in the corner of the room. They talked and talked for ages and learnt a lot about eachother.

Sakura found out that that guy who came to the graveyard with Sasuke was his older brother, Itachi, who was 21 years old. She also learnt that Sasuke's best friend was called Naruto and his family were all alive and healthy and that he was into bands such as Bullet For My Valentine, Three Days Grace and Linkin Park.

Sasuke learnt that Sakura was an orphan but her best friend Ino's family had adopted her and they treated her as if she were their own and she was an only child. He also learnt that she was into Green Day, Hilary Duff and April Sixth.

They talked about their past and dreams for the future. A few hours later Sakura's phone rang and she looked at the caller ID to see that it was Ino. She quickly answered the phone.

"Hey Ino," Sakura said down her mobile.

"Don't 'hey Ino' me! Do you know what time it is? Its eleven PM! That's right—POST MERIDIEM! Where are you, anyways?" Ino screamed down the other end of the phone.

Sakura had cringed away from the phone during Inos rant. "Chill, Ino," Sakura reassured her worried best friend, " I'm fine. I just went out and lost track of time. I'll be on my way immediately."

"You better!" and with that, Ino hung up.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. "Sorry but I didn't realize it was so late and now I'm being demanded home,"Sakura said, her voice trying to hide the regret in it. Sasuke didn't miss this and he offered her a ride a home. She gladly accepted and they both drove to the Yamanaka residence

. Before Sakura got out, she and Sasuke exchanged phone numbers and he promised to stay in contact. They both wished eachother goodnight and then Sakura went in.

Ino, who had been watching from her bedroom window, immediately bombarded Saukura with questions.

"Come on, Saki, tell me who that hottie was!" Ino demanded.

"Shhhhh!" Sakura placed her hand over Inos mouth and said, "I'll tell you once we get into our room. You don't want to wake up mother and father do you? Come on."

The two teens walked into their massive room and Sakura told Ino of the days' events as she changed into her pajamas.

* * *

**(A/N: This all happened on the last weekend before summer break ended. It was a Friday)**

**Hey, I hope you liked the first chapter! Please R&R, because I want to know what you all think...if anyone does read this. I've already wrote the next chapter, so I'll try and upload that as soon as I can be bothered!**

**And, yes, I know Sasuke is acting un-Sasuke like. But trust me, this was a once every blue moon kinda thing. Oops...I think I've said a bit too much... hehe ;)**

**So please, if anyone does read this, please let me know what you think!**


	2. New Places, Similar Faces

**Firstly, I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed my story! THANK YOU SO MUCH! 3 I never thought that this would catch anyones attention! So thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**yellow-daisies-in-the-sky: haha! I really am sorry for not updating sooner: I was ill all week and it was really bad, that everyone thought it was swine flu! But it's not! I only got better yesterday, and I saw you're message. I instantly sat down, and read through chapter 2. I decided to add some more to it, and I finished it just 2 minutes ago! I hope it was worth the wait!**

**Yamora Love n Friendship: thank you! And thank you for being my first reviewer! :D :D :D I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**ChibiVampireQueen: THANK YOU! :D :D :D That meant a lot to me!**

**Rose Tiger: Thank you! So, what do you think of this chapter?**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto... *sniff sniff***

**Also, I apologize for any spelling mistakes. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Saki! Are you done yet? The bus will soon be here taking us to Konoha Boarding School for Excellence!" an impatient Ino yelled up the stairs to her lazy best friend.

"Coming!" Sakura called back down the stairs.

Five seconds later Sakura came running down the stairs with her pink luggage bags.

"You girls better get going, the bus will be at the stop soon," Inoichi and Lizzie Yamanaka said to the girls, holding there arms out for a hug. "Have a safe journey, stay in contact and call us as soon as you get there."

The girls hugged them both and reassured them that they would.

After saying their farewells, both girls ran to the bus stop. At the bus stop there was a boy with messy brown hair and red fang markings on his cheek. He looked around the girls' age. He had a small puppy in his arms.

"Aww, so cute!" Ino exclaimed, extending her hand forward towards the dog before looking up. "May I?" she asked cautiously.

"Sure, go ahead. Akamaru doesn't bite," the boy replied with a smile. "I'm Kiba by the way. Kiba Inuzuka."

Ino stroked Akamaru and looked up and said, "Nice to meet you, Kiba. My name's Ino Yamanaka." Ino gestured towards Sakura, "and this is my step-sis and best friend, Sakura Haruno."

"Hi," Sakura said.

"Nice to meet you both. Are you waiting for bus to Konoha Boarding?" Kiba asked the girls.

"Yes, we are," both girls replied simultanously. "Oh cool, me too," Kiba replied with a big smile aimed mainly at Ino.

Just then the bus arrived and the three teens put their luggage in the compartment on the side of the bus. Seeing as they were the first people on the bus, they all sat on the back row. Sakura in the middle, Ino sat on one side of her with Kiba next to Ino.

Sakura got her iPod out and put only one earphone in her right ear whilst talking to Kiba and Ino (even though they were mainly talking to eachother).

After about 20 minutes, they arrived at the second bus stop. Hinata Hyuuga (Ino and Sakuras other best friend) and her cousin, Neji Hyuuga, got on. Hinata immediately sat next to Sakura whilst Neji, Hinata's cousin, sat in the seat infront of Kiba and Ino. He and Kiba pounded eachothers fist. As Neji wasn't the talkative type, he listened to his iPod.

Around 15 minutes later, they arrived at the next bustop. This time, the Sand Siblings (Temari, Kankuro and Gaara) along with the lazy genious, Shikamaru Nara, all got on. Shikamaru immediately took a set next Neji and instantly fell asleep. Gaara and Kankuro sat infront of Neji and Shikamaru, whilst Temari took the last seat at the back next to Hinata.

The girls all squealed with exctiment. There was only one stop left until they reached Konoha Boarding.

Half an hour later, they pulled into the last stop, where a bright orange creature bounced onto the bus, exclaming, "YES! KONOHA BOARDING, HERE I COME! BELIEVE IT!"

Everyone sweat dropped. This orange creature went by the name of Naruto Uzumaki—a childish person who gets on everyones nerves but a kind and gentle spirit who you grow to love. He was followed by his new step-sister, Tenten. She was holding Naruto at gun point all the way to their seat. Unfortunately for her, they both ended up sitting next to eachother.

"Hey Naruto, Tenten! Are you two excited for Konoha Boarding?" Hinata asked sweetly as her cheeks tinted a soft red as she said Narutos name.

"Of course! Believe it!" Naruto beamed back at her.

"What a question to ask, Hinata!" Tenten laughed.

Forty-five minutes later they pulled into Konoha Boarding. They drove past the main campus, which was probably the biggest thing Sakura had seen in her life. Then they came to the dorms. There must have been at least 50 buildings.

As they all clambered out, they all went of in different directions. Kiba and Naruto ran off to the toilets as they were on the verge of wetting themselves. The rest of the boys went towards the male dorm office to find out about their dorms. The girls, excluding Sakura, all went to the female dorm office.

"Hey Sakura, are you coming?" Ino asked before she followed the other girls.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up in a bit," Sakura smiled reassuringly.

"Ok then. Hurry!" Ino called back to her as she ran to catch up with the other girls, her long blonde ponytail bouncing up and down as she ran.

Sakura smiled at her back, reminiscing how kind her family had been, ten years prior. Even though Sakura was thankful, she still couldn't help but miss her mother. She imagined her mother there with her, wishing her luck as she started a new chapter in her life.

As she wondered around, she found a cherry blossom tree. It was up on a hill, overlooking the dorms and car park. As everyone was too busy to get into their dorms and unload their cars, she was on her own. The way she liked it.

Sakura sat at the base of tree and a blossom floated down, as if it was dancing in the air before it softly landed on her lap. A tear escaped Sakura's eye.

"I miss you, mom. Even though I tell myself it's okay, it's not. Why did you leave me?" Sakura said in no more than a whisper.

As she wiped her blurry eyes, she decided to distract herself by looking at the new arrivals as she wasn't ready to face the others just yet.

Whilst she was scanning the car park, she was _certain_ that she saw a glimpse of raven hair. _Could it be…no, it can't. I must be seeing things._

"Right, enough of this," Sakura muttered to herself as she got up, "I better go before I see Michael Jackson moon-walking infront of me!"

* * *

"Oh Sasuke! I can't believe you're going to boarding school! Oh! I'm so proud!" Mikoto Uchiha cooed whilst hugging her son.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"Oh, lighten up, would ya? Even when you're leaving, you won't say anything! I swear… Your father is a bad influence!" Mikoto ranted whilst playfully slapping her sons arm.

"Hn," Sasuke and Fugaku, Sasukes father, grunted in unison.

"Like father like son…" Mikoto sighed to herself, before turning to face another tall man standing next to her. "At least you're not as bad them, Itachi!"

"Hn," Itachi replies, smirking at his mothers frowning face. "Only joking!"

Mikoto slapped her eldest sons arm lightly muttering something about a time and place for everything.

She then stalked off to the dorm office, dragging her husband and oldest son with her. As payback, his mother left Sasuke to drag all his luggage himself. Before picking up his bags and following his family, Sasuke had a good look around.

It was the same everywhere; girls all staring lovingly at him, raping him with their eyes. Sasuke just ignored them. He was just sick and tired of them. Sasuke took a double take as he saw a flash of pink. _No… It's not possible… Ugh! It's a cherry blossom tree, so of course I saw pink. Stupid Sasuke!_

Sasuke picked up his bags and finally decided to follow his family. Along the way, he could hear annoying fangirl squeals of, "MARRY ME!" or "COME TO MY DORM, ITS NUMBER 789! WE CAN HAVE FUN TONIGHT!"

Sasuke inwardly sighed. (You know, he _is_ an Uchiha. Hiding emotions and all that crap. So it would be scandolous seeing him sigh, in public! :O) He eventually caught up with his family, dumped his bags next to them and made his way towards the front desk.

As the majority of the students had arrived early, there was only one person in front of Sasuke in the line.

"Name?" a lady with short black hair with a nametag which read the name 'Shizune' on it asked the young Uchicha with a smile.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke replied in his emotionless voice.

Shizune typed something in on her computer and looked up a minute later at Sasuke.

"Room 205," Shizune told him, then she bent down towards a drawer, picked up a key, sat up again, reached to the side for a map and handed both items to the stoic teen in front of her. "There you go!"

"Hn. Thanks," Sasuke bluntly replied andwent back to his parents.

"Room 205," he told them and spun round on his heel, indicating that they should follow him. His family grabbed his bags and followed Sasuke.

Once they were all outside the room some time later, they all said their farewells. It was quite a sight to see, actually. There stood Mikoto sobbing whilst squeezing her son to death. After that, Fugaku just grunted and nodded his head in Sasukes general direction. Itachi then poked his little brothers forehead with two of his fingers.

After Sasukes problematic family left, Sasuke opened his door and was blinded by a flash of orange.

"TEME! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE MY ROOM MATE!" Naurto screamed down the pissed Uchihas ear. "WE'RE GONNA HAVE SO MUCH FUN! YAY!"

Sauske roughly pushed Naruto off him, rubbed his ears and gave Naruto one of his signature death glares. "Dobe. Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again."

Naruto, who was kinda scared, but not much, just nodded his head and apologized.

_I wonder why that dobe is my best friend… It's offical, I have no taste in friends._

Sasuke then grudged his way towards the empty bed and started unpacking with Naruto telling him about his bus journey. Sasuke, who honestly didn't care, just 'hn'ed at the right points so Naruto wouldn't start crying.

Once done, they both made their way outside, to meet the others. Once they reached the group, Sasuke gasped. Like in public. He did something forbidden amongst the Uchihas, but he didn't care. All that mattered was what was in front of him.

Sasuke wasn't the only one who was in shock.

* * *

**Hahaha! Yes! A cliffhanger! But you've probably already figured it out...so a failed cliffhanger. Personally, I thought this chapter was boring :/ but it's up to the public!**

**Also, I have my GCSE's soon, so I'm revising like crazy for them, and I need to write the next chapter. So I'll try and get up ASAP! **

**And for everyone who reviewed, I'm giving you a virtual cookie! :D**

**R&R please!**


	3. Guilt

**Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter of Can You Save Me! **

**I'd like to thank all those who reviewed/favourited/alerted this story. Thank you so much! You all get a virtual cookie if your choice! Also, I'm starting another fanfic as well, called "This is War". I'm going to get it up after this one is up. Please, please, PLEASE check that one out to! **

**And 3 weeks...hehe.. I got this up sooner than I expected. Like I said, I'll upload whenever I've wrote the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to the male chauvnist, Kishi... Unfortunately.**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**"S-S-Sasuke?" Sakura stuttered after what seemed an eternity of staring. In reality, it was only a few mere seconds.

* * *

"Hn," responded Sasuke, having recovered from the initial shock. "Sakura."

During this short exchange, the gang kept flicking their gaze from Sasuke to Sakura simultaneously.

"Do you to know each other?" Naruto asked the two, finally breaking the awkward silence (**A/N: typical Naruto!)**.

"Hn," Sasuke responded.

"Erm, yeah," Sakura started. "We met over the weekend."

"THAT'S WHY YOU LOOKED FAMILIAR!" Ino boomed whilst everyone cringed at the sudden noise.

Sasuke just turned to Ino and raised his perfectly arched eyebrow, giving her a 'do-I-know-you?' look.

"Um, haha," Ino realised she wasn't meant to know him. "Hi, I'm Ino Yamananka; Sakura's step-sister. Nice to meet you."

Sasuke just blinked slowly in response.

Naruto, not realising how vague Sakura's answer was, just laughed and indicated that they should all go grab some ramen.

Shikamaru, who was on the verge of sleep— yet again — stated that he was going to his dorm to sleep. Neji, his roommate, followed, muttering something about finishing packing. Tenten, Ino, Kiba, Temari, Gaara and Kankuro also went their separate ways, with the same excuse as Neji.

This left Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke just walked away without a word. Sakura turned to face Naruto with an apologetic face.

"Naruto, I'm sorry, but I'm really tired and I still don't know my dorm number or who my roommate is; maybe some other time?" Sakura's apologetic expression was replaced by a mischievous smirk. "But I'm sure Hinata won't mind accompanying you. Knowing her, all her luggage must have been sorted out by now."

"That's okay, Sakura," Naruto said, before turning to face Hinata. "What do you say, Hinata?"

Heat crept up onto Hinata's cheeks, "S-s-sure, N-Naruto."

Naruto beamed. He then grabbed Hinata's wrist and started running towards a ramen stand with Hinata trailing behind.

As Sakura was walking away, she heard Naruto booming, "I'M HAVING RAMEN. BELIEVE IT!"

Sakura chuckled. Naruto could be such a child at times.

* * *

"Name?" Shizune asked, with a smile on her face.

"Sakura Haruno," Sakura responded with a small smile of her own.

Shizune typed something in, "Room 205."*****

She then reached into a drawer for a key and gave her a map, "Here you go, sweetie."

"Thank you."

Sakura then found her luggage waiting for her in a corner. She picked it up and left the building.

Next to the small office, there were two buildings. The one closest to the office, had a "G" on it and the other there was a "B". Sakura walked into the "G" building.

On the left, the wall was occupied by all the post boxes were the student mail would arrive. On the right, there was the desk for the dorm manager. Opposite the entrance; there were 2 elevators and a door leading to the staircase (as if anyone was going to use them!).

There was sign in between both elevators which stated which rooms were on which floor. There were a total of 12 floors. Sakura's floor was on the 6th floor.

Sakura pushed the button and one of the elevator doors 'pinged' open and Sakura stepped inside. She pushed the button with the number '6' painted on it.

After about a minute, Sakura reached her floor.

Room 205 was at the end of the hall.

Sakura entered the room only to find no one else inside.

She was hoping to meet her roommate.

Sakura suddenly got an idea and took out her mobile phone. She speed dialled 1. After one ring, someone answered.

"Hey, Sakura, what's up? Are you lost?" answered a soft voice down the line.

"Hey, Ino, I just wanted to know if you know who's in room 205? I was hoping to meet my roomie, but there's no one here," Sakura frowned.

"Oh, it's Hinata! By the way, where is she?"

"Oh that's good! And she's having ramen with Naruto," Sakura giggled.

"No way! Haha; I can't wait till she gets back! Hinata; say hello to your worst nightmare!"

"Go easy on her. What's your room number?"

"I'll try. I'm in room 305; it's directly above yours."

"Cool. Anyways, Pig, I gotta go unpack; talk to you later!"

"Bye Forehead!" the phone clicked, indicating the call had ended.

Sakura sighed and looked around her room. It looked like Hinata had taken the bed nearest to the door.

Sakura made her way towards the bed near the window-wall. The view was okay, because the main view was the room of one of the boy's dorm.

_Great… let's just hope it isn't a pervert._

The other dorm was like a mirror image of hers. Sakura would've thought it was, until she laid her eyes on the figure lying on the bed, facing hers.

Sakura's wide green orbs locked with intense black ones. She gasped.

_Just my luck…_

_

* * *

_

Fuck! She had to be here. Out of all the places, she came here

.

Sasuke was anything but happy.

He was never meant to see the girl again.

And now that he had, he felt guilty. And Uchiha's _never_ feel guilty.

He hadn't known her long and the second time he saw her, she was making him go through emotions which an Uchiha was forbidden to have.

As Sasuke stormed to his room, he took out his mobile phone and texted someone.

**I hope you're happy!**

A minute later, Sasuke's phone buzzed.

_**Little brother, I am happy. I don't have to put up with you now. But I'm sure you're not texting me to ask about my well being. So, little brother, tell me, why I am meant to be happy?**_

**You're right about the fact that I don't give a rat's ass about your well being. But now, Sakura (girl with pink hair) is here at Konoha Boarding. And not only that, she's friends with Naruto and the others. And it's all your fault. **

_**HAHAHAHAHA! Little brother, you have just made my day :) And how is this my fault; you're the one who agreed to do it. You got yourself in this pickle, so you get yourself out of it. Speaking of pickles—I'm going to go eat some. Good day.**_

**Fuck. You. Itachi.**

Grumpy Sasuke finally reached his room and slammed his door shut. He lay down on his bed; the one near the window which displayed a female's room. He knew it was Hinata in there, so he didn't have to worry. He just hoped her roomie wouldn't be a fangirl.

Sasuke's unspoken question was answered; Hinata's roommate had just entered.

_Great…_

He watched her as her excited face turned into a frown. She put her bags down and pulled out her phone.

He saw how her frown was turned upside down; she must've found out who her roommate was.

For a few more minutes, she continued to talk with a smile etched on her face. Once done talking, she made her way towards the bed which was the near the window.

He saw her quizzical eyes inspecting his room. He saw as her emerald orbs widen when she saw his almost slumbering figure on his bed.

Unlike his, her eyes revealed what she hid from the world; pain. He noticed it when he first met her and even though she was smiling, the pain in her eyes never vanished. But he noticed, the intensity came down a bit, but made nothing of it.

Boy was that a stupid assumption and he knew it.

Without warning, Sasuke sharply flipped over to face the other side; away from her. He did so she wouldn't see the guilt that was slowly creeping into his eyes.

He kept mentally cursing himself. He was an idiot.

_Itachi was right…_

He hated nothing more than admitting his brother was right. He got himself into and it's his job to get out of it.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**

**Sorry if you found Itachi a little OOC... **

**Hehe... Bet you're all wondering why Sasuke's feeling guilty...hmm... I wonder if anyone figures it out!**

**Anyways.. please also check out This is War.**

**R&R please! :D**


	4. Music Is In Our Souls

**First of all; I'M EXTREMLEY SORRY EVERYONE! I KNOW IT'S UBER UBER UBER LATE! I DID have a valid excuse-exams. Now, I have no excuse apart from laziness. **

**Oh, and you might as well check out **Dinner with the Uchiha's** and **Even Uchiha's have slip ups**. Just random one-shots :') **

**And haha for all of you who are confused about what's going on..well you'll just have to be patient!**

**So here's the next chappie of Can You Save Me?**

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

**I apoloize for any mistakes.**

* * *

_Recap:_

_Unlike his, her eyes revealed what she hid from the world; pain. He noticed it when he first met her and even though she was smiling, the pain in her eyes never vanished. But he noticed, the intensity came down a bit, but made nothing of it._

_Boy was that a stupid assumption and he knew it._

_Without warning, Sasuke sharply flipped over to face the other side; away from her. He did so she wouldn't see the guilt that was slowly creeping into his eyes._

_He kept mentally cursing himself. He was an idiot._

_Itachi was right…_

_He hated nothing more than admitting his brother was right. He got himself into and it's his job to get out of it._

* * *

The sun was shining, the birds were singing and all the young students were happy and couldn't wait to learn. AS IF.

In reality, there were a lot of broken alarm clocks. It was the first day.

"Sakura? You need to get up! Come on; it's the first day!" Hinata gently tried to shake her roommate awake.

As response, Sakura started to poke Hinata's face.

"Um, Sakura, what are you doing?" She asked; sweat dropping at her friend's antics.

"Trying to find the off button," came a muffled reply from Sakura.

Two minutes later, Sakura was drenched in ice cold water.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"I'm sorry, Sakura. It was for your own benefit. Now hurry up; we only have half an hour left."

"Negh!"

So the pissed pinkie stormed off into the bathroom to get ready.

She turned the shower on, the hot water waking her up and relaxing her muscles. As she poured some strawberry shampoo into her hand, Sakura started to sing a song she vaguely remembered.

_You are perfect, so very perfect to me. _

Sakura gasped in realization as she recalled how she knew this song. Her body drooped and she quickly finished her shower in sadness.

After ten minutes, Sakura was out the shower and was looking for something to wear. In the end she chose to wore an open red and white checkered shirt, with a white vest top underneath it with blue skinny jeans and red hi-top Converse. She just left her long pink hair down.

With five minutes before classes, Hinata and Sakura quickly grabbed some toast for breakfast on their way to class. They all planned to meet up in whatever classes they had.

Hinata noticed that Sakura was unusually quiet. She turned to look at the troubled teen whose face was scrunched up as though she was deep in thought.

Sakura felt a pair of eyes on her and lifted her green ones to come face-to-face with worried lilac ones.

Sakura forced a smile and mumbled a, "I'm fine."

Hinata didn't buy it but decided to let it drop as she figured her companion didn't want to talk about it.

Sakura arrived at her first lesson, which was Music.

_Great… Just… perfect._

Surprisingly enough, only a few people were taking Music. Sakura, some weird shark guy called Suigetsu, a loner called Idate, big guy called Jugo and… Sasuke.

_And my day just keeps getting better and better._

It was taught by a teacher called Mr Sasori, who happened to have a lot of patience.

"Okay class! You all go pick an instrument and compose a song. It must have lyrics so you are required to sing! This will help me learn how skilled you are and also help me to get to know you," Mr Sasori announced. "You have the rest of this period to prepare and you are expected to perform tomorrow."

The class grumbled and they all went to find an instrument.

Sakura made her way to the electronic pianos and plugged in some headphones and started playing the song that had been on her mind all day.

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice_

_Dug my way out, blood and fire_

_Bad decisions, that's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

_Miss 'no way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down_

_Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated_

_Look, I'm still around_

_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel _

_Like you're less than fucking perfect_

_Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing_

_You're fucking perfect to me_

Sakura was shocked. She didn't believe that she remembered one of her mother's songs. Of course, she had changed a few words here and there but still, it was her mother's song.

She couldn't stop those few tears escape her eyes.

* * *

He watched her. She seemed engrossed in her song. He couldn't hear her, but he could feel her passion radiating off her.

And that was a hell lot of passion.

Sasuke was brought back to reality by beautiful green eyes looking up at him.

_Shit!_

Sasuke looked away and made it look like he was doing something fairly interesting and picked up the nearest instrument.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Sakura stifle a laugh.

That's when he saw it.

He was holding _bagpipes_.

_The_ Sasuke Uchiha was holding _bagpipes_.

_And it can only get better from here…_

* * *

Sakura found herself at the cherry blossom tree again. It had become her favourite spot.

She sat there and cried. She cried out everything.

Then a petal fell on her.

Sakura sniffed and looked at it.

Her breath hitched.

She saw her mother. On the petal. And in the image, her mother was pointing to a key and box.

Sakura recognised the key. And the intricately carved box. Her mother always kept it close to her.

And the look on her face was telling Sakura to find it. She was trying to communicate with Sakura.

"W-what is it, mama?" Sakura whispered to the petal.

The image on the petal opened her mouth and then spoke out in a deep, manly voice.

"Sakura?"

"Ma?" Sakura asked confused. "That doesn't sound like you."

Then Sakura felt shaking and her eyes opened.

She jumped with a start.

"Ma? Mama, where are you?" Sakura was in hysterics.

"Sakura," emerald green orbs met with onyx.

"What, Sasuke?"

"Stop screaming. You look like someone who's escaped an asylum."

SLAP.

A red mark formed on the Uchiha's cheek. Even though it stung, he kept his face impassive.

"What the _fuck_ was that for?" he growled.

"For being a bipolar hippie."

"What?"

"When I first met you, you were all sweet and sensitive. Now you're acting like a big dickhead. What the hell is you're problem?"

"Oh, just shut it Pinky! No one cares! Now stop acting like you know me or you have the key—"

"OH MY GOD! THE KEY!" And with that Sakura went shooting off to her dorm.

Sasuke blinked slowly.

"Geez, Sasuke, you know how to pick them," he muttered to himself.

His eyes widened.

He _never_ talks to himself.

_What is she doing to me?_

It's safe to say that Hinata walked into a pigsty.

Sakura's, well, Sakura's everything was all over the room. Not a corner untouched.

To be quite honest, Hinata didn't know where the floor started and the stuff ended.

"Sakura?" Hinata gently called out to the hunched pinkette in the middle of the room.

"Huh?" Sakura looked up. "Oh, it's just you Hinata! Erm, yeah, sorry about the room… Hehe, oops."

Hinata giggled quietly. "It's fine, Sakura. But what are you doing?"

"Oh, I was just looki— FOUND IT!"

Sakura jumped up a kissed and small gold key.

"I'm happy for you, Sakura," Hinata said awkwardly. "So, can we tidy this mess up now?"

Sakura stopped dancing and glanced over at Hinata.

"Yeah, sorry." Sakura then did a classic Guy pose, "Cleaning it is! YOSH!"

Poor Hinata sweat dropped. "Okay…"

* * *

After clearing everything up, Sakura called Ino's parents and asked them to mail the small box to her ASAP.

Them being the understanding parents didn't question Sakura's odd request and promised it would reach her in two days.

Sakura took a deep breath.

"Well, that's everything for now," Sakura mumbled to herself. She then spotted her guitar which Hinata had kindly laid on her bed before leaving.

"Hmm…" Sakura mused, thinking what she could play.

She picked it up and placed the instrument in her arms.

Her fingers automatically started playing chords.

Sakura recognised it as one of her favourite songs.

_I wish I had what I need  
To be on my own  
'Cause I feel so defeated  
And I'm feeling alone_

_And it all seems so helpless_  
_And I have no plans_  
_I'm a plane in the sunset_  
_With nowhere to land_

_And all I see_  
_It could never make me happy_

_And all my sand castles  
Spend their time collapsing_

_Let me know that you hear me_  
_Let me know your touch_  
_Let me know that you love me_  
_Let that be enough_

_It's my birthday tomorrow_  
_No one here could now_  
_I was born this Thursday_  
_Twenty-two years ago_

_And I feel stuck_  
_Watching history repeating_  
_Yeah, who am I?_  
_Just a kid who knows he's needy_

_Let me know that you hear me_  
_Let me know your touch_  
_Let me know that you love me_  
_And let that be enough_

Sakura smiled.

This song relaxed her. It was truly a beautiful song.

The perfect pick-me-up.

Sakura yawned and stretched out onto her bed and fell asleep into a calm, dreamless slumber.

* * *

Sasuke watched her.

He felt touched by the lyrics.

He had read her lips and he was truly impressed by what he read.

After the singer had finished and fallen asleep, Sasuke Googled the song and listened to the song repeatedly.

Not long after, Sasuke fell into a deep coma, but his subconscious was clouded by his guilt.

He almost told her. Almost.

He wimped out.

_I need to tell her._

* * *

**And voila! I'm sorry, but I just couldn't help adding humour! **

**Oh, the first song was **Fucking Perfect by P!nk **and the second one was **Let That Be Enough by Switchfoot**.**

**Honestly speaking, I don't particularly like this chapter. But, hey, you guys let me know! And, as an apology, I made this longer than usual.**

**Also, please, I'd like some inspiration for this story. I've got the whole thing planned out, but I need inspiration for the whole leading up to everything and all. So, songs, stories, ideas, ANYTHING! Please, please give me some.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed this! **

**And, people, please REVIEW! Even if it is one worded, it lets me know what you guys think of it! I beg of you! You can even PM me, I like to talk :)**

**R&R please :) **


	5. Secrets

**Wow… It's been a while, hasn't it..! Okay okay, I know I last updated in like March AND I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I was meant to do it sooner than this but things happened. HONEST. I have a perfectly reasonable excuse for vanishing. **

**The reason? Well, firstly, I had GCSE's, so I was caught up with all that shiz. Once my modules had finished, my, erm, world kinda fell apart. I realised that my best friend for 8 years wasn't as faithful as I thought she was. I realised this when one of my other "close" friends – guy – said some horrible stuff to me and I my best friend chose his side, kinda, rather than dropkicking his ass like I would've done if the roles were reversed. He uses her anyway, and she knows it just refuses to accept him. Then this guy kinda made me fall for him. Hard. Turns out he just used me and played me and in the end he went for this other girl whilst still pulling me along. In front of my eyes. Talk about heartbreaking. And you know what? None of my friends were there to help me. Then, my guy best friend – who I told everything to (the one person I opened up to) became best friends with the guy I liked and he changed. I'm also 200% sure that he told him. It hurts seeing someone so close to you drift away. My estranged father also got into contact with me after he left us in 2007. And all the pressure of everything has just caught up with me.**

**Well, thank you to anyone who could be bothered reading all that! :') Moving onto happier stuff..I guess. ON WITH THE SHOW! Or story.. Whatever! xD**

**Disclaimer: unless I hold Kishi at gunpoint and tell him to make me owner, then I do not own Naruto… yet ;)**

**Forgive me for any mistakes!**

* * *

_Recap (even though it's pretty pitiful…):_

_Sasuke watched her._

_He felt touched by the lyrics._

_He had read her lips and he was truly impressed by what he read._

_After the singer had finished and fallen asleep, Sasuke Googled the song and listened to the song repeatedly._

_Not long after, Sasuke fell into a deep coma, but his subconscious was clouded by his guilt._

_He almost told her. Almost._

_He wimped out._

_I need to tell her._

* * *

Chapter 5: Secrets

Mr Sasori was beyond happy, even if he didn't show it. His class had so much talent and skill that was a rare feat to find in young musicians such as them.

Even if the number of students was small, the range of genres certainly wasn't! And instruments! He had some on bagpipes, piano, guitar, cello, French horn, ukulele, sitar, the olden-time guitar thing that was plucked (**A/N: if someone knows the name of this, please tell me! My minds currently drawn a blank and Google results are very vague :/)**. He also had one of his students using advanced technology for one of his performers! None of his students stuck to one instrument – they all used a variety to show Mr Sasori what they're made of.

Sakura was also a happy girl. She was beaming from ear to ear at how well her performance had gone down. Mr Sasori only gave a nod but his eyes gave him away. Was that admiration she saw? And it wasn't just her – it was everyone! Her class fellows were undeniably talented and she knew they would go far. Also, because of that, there was tough competition, which pushed the girl to do her best.

However, there was one more person left. Sasuke.

Said person was standing in front of some very modern technology and after fiddling with them, music started. He picked up a violin and started playing along with the music. Then his baritone voice started singing:

_I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kind of boring  
Need something that I can confess_

Till all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no, I've been on the brink, so

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
I'm sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

My God, amazing how we got this far  
It's like were chasing all those stars  
Who's driving shiny big black cars

And every day I see the news  
All the problems we could solve  
And when a situation rises  
Just write it into an album  
Send it straight to gold  
I don't really like my flow, no, so

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
I'm sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

_Got no reason  
Got no shame  
Got no family  
I can blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'ma tell you everything_

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
I'm sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

_Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
I'm sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

All my secrets away

_All my secrets away_

Sasuke's eyes never left Sakura's throughout the entire moment. Sakura held her breath throughout the whole thing.

The whole room was quiet when Sasuke stopped playing.

A pause.

Suddenly, the room burst into a standing ovation for Sasuke. Including Sakura.

Everyone in the room could feel the passion radiating from Sasuke. His voice may not have been the best around, but who said that the song was anything about perfection? No, his was all about his flaws and you couldn't put perfection on that.

* * *

After that, Mr Sasori spoke, telling everyone how he was proud of his students and how he knew that the year would be filled with success and surprises.

But Sakura wasn't paying attention to him. No, she was thinking over Sasuke's song. The way his gaze burned into her eyes gave Sakura a feeling that Sasuke was trying to tell her something through that song of his.

_Need something I can confess… Till all my sleeves are stained red… I'm gonna give all my secrets away…_

Was there something Sasuke needed to tell her? Or more like; he should tell her but he's struggling?

_Urgh, my brain's turning into mush from all this thinking…_, Sakura thought to herself.

* * *

The day had gone pretty smooth for everyone. If you exclude the fact that Sakura was lost in thought for pretty much most of it and Sasuke was out of sight. But apart from those _minor_ details, everything was fine.

Sakura ate lunch with her friends – excluding Sasuke – and her classes went on fine. Her friends had noticed that Sakura was slightly out of it, but Ino assured them with a look to let her be.

Ino knew Sakura kept quite a lot to herself but she could understand why Sakura had trust issues. She'd also come around soon enough and would let her friends know through subtle hints and changes that she'd conquered her inner turmoil.

_Oh, Sakura, please do get through this… I hate seeing you like this –sigh-_, Ino thought, with a shake of her head.

* * *

Sakura was lying down on her bed, lost in her thoughts, when she saw some movement from the corner of her eye. She turned her head towards her window and saw Sasuke sat on his bed, looking at her, holding a piece of paper with a message on it big enough for her to see.

**I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING IMPORTANT.**

Sakura looked around and grabbed a pen and pad and scribbled something down before holding it up for Sasuke to see.

_GO ON THEN. OR DO YOU WANT TO TELL ME IN PERSON?_

Sasuke scribbled down a quick reply and held up his pad.

**HERE. I DON'T KNOW WHERE TO START FROM… :/**

_-ROLLS EYES- THE START MAYBE, SHERLOCK…? -_-_

**HA. WELL, YOU KNOW LAST WEEKEND WHEN WE MET AT THE GRAVEYARD?**

Sakura winced at the memory, before continuing their, erm, conversation.

…_WHAT ABOUT IT?_

**THAT WASN'T THE FIRST TIME I'D SEEN YOU. OR MET YOU….**

…_WHAT? SASUKE, WHERE ARE YOU GOING WITH THIS?_

**WE'D MET ONCE WHEN WE WERE BOTH REALLY YOUNG. IT WAS BRIEF AND I THINK YOU DON'T REMEMBER IT COZ YOU WERE REALLY YOUNG AT THE TIME… YOU WERE WITH YOUR MOTHER.**

_:/ WELL I CERTAINLY DON'T REMEMBER… HOW'S THIS SIGNIFICANT?_

…**IT JUST IS. I CAN'T TELL YOU, BECAUSE, ERM, I DON'T KNOW? BUT THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU.**

_STOP BLABBERING AND GET ON WITH IT._

**RIGHT. WELL, YOU KNOW WHEN I TALKED TO YOU LAST WEEKEND? IT WAS PART OF A BET. I WAS JUST FOOLING YOU. BUT I DIDN'T REALISE WHO YOU WERE AT THE TIME, AND IF I'D KNOWN I'D NEVER HAVE DONE IT.**

Sakura was speechless for a moment, trying to absorb what Sasuke had just told her.

…_.YOU BASTARD! WHAT HAS MY IDENTITY GOT ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS? IT'S JUST WRONG TO PLAY SOMEONE, WHEN THEY'RE OBVIOUSLY MOURNING IN A FRICKIN GRAVEYARD! WHY ELSE ARE PEOPLE THERE? YOU JUST DON'T PLAY PEOPLE IN GRAVEYARDS. IT'S SICK AND DISGUSTING – LIKE YOU. YOU REALLY HAVE NO HEART OR MORALS DO YOU? I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL, SASUKE UCHIHA._

Sakura was about to turn around and ignore him for life, but he quickly wrote something and curiosity got the best of her.

**I KNOW YOU HATE ME. AND YOU'RE IDENTITY IS VERY IMPORTANT. YOU MIGHT FIND OUT ONE DAY… YOU DESERVE TO.**

Sakura was even more confused, so she just stormed out of her room.

* * *

Minutes later, a panting Sakura found herself in front of the cherry blossom tree.

Her pink hair was ruffled, her cheeks were red from the running, her eyes were puffy from crying and her face was stained with tears.

As soon as Sakura had left her room, her legs carried her down the staircase and straight to her current location.

Her thoughts were frazzled and she was just too hurt and confused to think clearly.

Sasuke's words also kept haunting her – why was she so important? How did Sasuke know her mother? What was Sasuke keeping from her? She was almost too scared to find out. Would everything she know turn out to be wrong? Was her life surrounded by all the lies and deceit she'd sensed her whole life?

And most importantly: would the people closest to her turn out to be different than what she'd learnt?

Sakura's head started spinning and she passed out from all the confusion.

* * *

**Haha I think this might be the longest chapter I've wrote! GOOD NEWS! I finally know where I'm going with this ;) So, maybe more frequent updates? Yeah, please don't hold me to that… -guilty look-**

**So, eh, you finally know something about Sasuke ;) Ehehe, but another cliff-hanger! I'm so evil!**

**You know the drill; click on the little button at the bottom and write something, PLEASE? I BEG OF YOU! PLEAAAASE? If you do, I shall give you a big, virtual GLOMP! :D**

**Oh, and the song Sasuke was singing was **Secrets **by **OneRepublic**. I suggest you listen to it, because my description was pretty pitiful of the music and the music is just beautiful!**

**Adios chicas! Until next time… ;D**

**P.s: R&R please! :D**


End file.
